


Haikyuu: Partners In Crime (GANG AU)

by River_Lee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haikyuu!! AU Week, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lee/pseuds/River_Lee
Summary: This is an AU in which volleyball never crossed their minds. All I can say without giving everything away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, I am so sorry it sucks. I wrote this at 1 in the morning.  
> 2 Chapters every 10th of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU that no one asked for but I took upon myself to write. An AU where Volleyball wasn't even considered interest to their childhood. Kiyoko and Tanaka, Partners in crime, Mad in love they would do anything for each other even if it was... Illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from Suncelia on YouTube. The Characters belong to their rightful owners obviously. I will add some OC's to keep this storyline neat.

Robberies were happening all throughout Japan. Sure this was nothing out of the ordinary, robberies happen almost all the time, and the robber ends up getting caught in no time. But these days... It's unsure if the people are dealing with one genius or a group. Well, the faces have been confirmed. Last year, the Police were only looking for a couple, Ryunosuke Tanaka and Kiyoko Shimizu. This year, however, they are now looking for Yu Nishinoya and Taketora Yamamoto. It is believed that these four are now working together, and their whereabouts are unknown. But they are close, closer than you know.

"Good Morning beautiful," Tanaka said in a somewhat sleepy voice, it's pretty clear he just woke up. He wrapped his arms around Kiyoko's waist and gave her multiple kisses on the cheek. She giggled at the affection, but his breath stinks. "I'm Going to take a shower and then we will head out."

Kiyoko and Tanaka have been together for almost five years. Their life of crime started off with a harmless thrill of shoplifting, which now turned to full-on robberies. Now they are the most wanted criminals in all of Japan. But they knew that if they didn't want to get caught they needed help. Tanaka's friends offered to help them out, Yamamoto and Nishinoya would be out to keep watch while Kiyoko and Tanaka go in the stores when they get back, Yamamoto will be their getaway driver.

Kiyoko was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she heard Yamamoto and Nishinoya come down the stairs. She knew those three were childish at heart so she just made eggs and bacon.

"Ah, what a time to be alive," Nishinoya said as he sat down in a chair, which is the same chair he always sits in. "Good Morning, Kiyoko!"

"Good Morning, Noya." Kiyoko smiled sweetly. 'Noya' was a nickname that they gave him as a joke to tease him, but it kind of stuck with them.

"Any plans today?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just the usual." Kiyoko sighed. She stood in silence and looked up, smiling. "Next week will mark our fifth-year anniversary, and Tanaka says he has something planned. But he didn't tell me yet."

Yamamoto and Nishinoya looked at each other and smirked, they already knew what the surprise was, but they can't tell Kiyoko. They immediately stopped smiling when they saw Kiyoko looking at them.

"You guys know something, don't you?" Kiyoko asked as she crossed her eyes and smirked.

"Absolutely nothing." Nishinoya closed his eyes and looked away. He has known Kiyoko a few years longer than Yamamoto did and he is easy to get secrets out of.

"We have sworn to secrecy," Yamamoto said with a poker face, Nishinoya jerked his head towards Yamamoto and slapped his arm.

"What a shame, I did make you guys breakfast this morning, it's your favorite too," Kiyoko said. "I guess I could just give it to Tanaka then."

"Kiyoko, please!" Nishinoya begged.

"You can get your breakfast if you tell me what Tanaka is planning." Kiyoko smiled. "Seems like a good deal if you ask me.

"You defeat the whole purpose of a surprise, Kiyoko." Yamamoto laughed. Although Kiyoko got them with the breakfast scam, Nishinoya refused to tell her. But after a while of convincing, Yamamoto finally broke. "He is planning on purposing to you next week."

Kiyoko stood there and giggled. Nishinoya and Yamamoto looked at each other, then back at Kiyoko. "Tanaka and I have been talking about marriage for a while now, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." Kiyoko smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. We told you what's going on, so you better act surprised when it happens." Nishinoya said in a jokingly way. "Can I have my breakfast now?"

"Yes, you may now have your breakfast." Kiyoko rolled her eyes and laughed.

Tanaka finally came out of the bathroom, already showered and dressed. He was wearing a black shirt, a black and grey jacket that looked somewhat like a jersey, and black jeans, and some sneakers that would be easy for him to run in because they will be doing a lot of running.

"Ah, good morning pipsqueak, Tiger head." Tanaka smiled at his friends.

"Hey, Tanaka." Yamamoto greeted his friend.

The four carried on with their own conversations for a while until Kiyoko looked at the time.

"We should get ready and go." She said. Nishinoya and Yamamoto agreed and got up and put their dishes away, leaving the kitchen. Kiyoko stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes, but Tanaka took the soap and sponge from her.

"Let me, babe." Tanaka smiled. "You go get ready, I got this."

"Thank you, babe." Kiyoko smiled as she kissed her boyfriend and went to go get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police station was busy like every other day. But today everyone was worried about the wanted criminals. It might not be much, but they have seven officers on the case, and if anything happened, they already have back up. Everyone was walking out of the conference room after a meeting, everyone was stressed out about the situation and so far, they got no leads, or so they thought.

Bokuto and Kuroo were talking to sheriff Ukai about what they should do with the situation.

"With all due respect sheriff, if we wait now, that will give them enough time to leave Japan if they plan on it," Kuroo said to the Sheriff, who is clearly annoyed. "It's best to patrol in different sections and watch out for anything."

"Kuroo, I think you should calm down. The sheriff is going to retire soon, maybe it's best to not be on his ass every five minutes." Bokuto said as he patted Kuroo's shoulder. "We will bring it up with his grandson when we find him."

"That's a great idea, I don't want you two wasting any time, so get right on it." Sheriff Ukai smiled. Everyone in the department has been working under him for years, and they can all agree that it has been the best experience they've had. But when it comes to cases like these, Sheriff Ukai does get stressed out. Especially since he is going to retire soon. Bokuto and Kuroo turned around to go find the Sheriff's grandson, who will be taking his place after Sheriff Ukai's retirement. Bokuto kept walking, Kuroo stopped when he heard the Sheriff call his name. "And, Kuroo. When we do find something, we will send you guys out immediately."

Kuroo smiled and caught up to Bokuto. They were discussing the case files until they saw Deputy Akaashi come by.

"Hey, guys." Akaashi greeted somewhat in a rush, holding documents. "I am so sorry I missed the meeting I-"

"Akaashi, it's fine." Bokuto gave a reassuring smile. "The sheriff knows you're busy. You're fine."

Akaashi sighed in relief. Ever since he started working on the top floor at the police department, He has been getting so much work and documents piled up on his desk. He was moved because they thought that he would be perfect for working on the case, and if he did a good job helping out, he can stay on the top floor. But he has been falling behind on everything.

"Hey, man. We get it." Kuroo said. "We had stacks of documents shoved up our asses when we first got here too, but if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask us."

"Thanks, guys," Akaashi said. "But I'm fine... really."

"Say... what are those documents for anyways?" Bokuto asked.

"Oh, uh- just some stuff for the sheriff... some more case files, and junk mail." Akaashi gave a sarcastic smile.

"Here, let me take the junk mail off your hands." Bokuto smiled as he took almost half of the stack from Akaashi.

"Thank you," Akaashi mumbled.

"I'll take the other case files to Officer Ukai (The Sheriff's Grandson) since we are going to his office anyway." Kuroo smiled.

"Thank you so much again, guys," Akaashi repeated himself. "Also, how is that case going, with the robberies and shit?"

"So far, nothing has come up." Bokuto rolled his eyes. "The sheriff is stressed out. And he retires in two weeks. They don't want us to do anything about the case until we are certain with their location."

"Shouldn't you guys be allowed to patrol the area and wait if you see anything suspicious?" Akaashi asked.

"That is exactly what I told the Sheriff!" Kuroo yelled dramatically "But he pulled me on a sidebar and said we have to wait it out."

"Yeah, that sucks." Akaashi chuckled a little bit. "But hey, you'll never know. Maybe something mi-"

Sheriff Ukai interrupted the three.

"Guys, we need to go! There has been a robbery, at the gun store down the street!" Sheriff Ukai shouted.

"Already?" Akaashi yelled. Officer Oikawa and Officer Iwaizumi run past them, out the doors, and into their cop car

"Does everything have to happen conveniently when you say it does?" Bokuto gently outs the junk mail down and runs out the door with Kuroo and Akaashi.

Kuroo and Bokuto get in their cop car, Akaashi jumps in the car with the sheriff, since he has been training for three weeks, he trains under the sheriff.

It wasn't long until they finally got to the gun store. News broadcasters and other People were surrounding the store. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Bokuto went inside the store to look around, Kuroo and the sheriff went to ask the store manager questions, while Akaashi went to calm down the crowd.

"On behalf of the Sherrif, I would love to say good afternoon," Akaashi said. "But there is nothing good about what happened here."

So far, in the store, Sheriff Ukai and Kuroo went to talk to the store manager.

"Now are you sure it was the people from the poster?" Sheriff Ukai asked.

"I'm positive." The store manager said. "They came in and had guns- a man and a woman, they also came in with two other people, one of them was really short, probably 5'2 and the other one was around 5'10. The man and the woman broke the glass as you can see here, and stole ammo while the two men had their guns pointed at me. The man went to the back and came out after a while. After that, they jumped into a black van and drove off."

"Did you catch a license plate?" Kuroo asked.

"I tried to look, but it looks like they ripped it off." The store manager said.

Kuroo grabbed his speaker and held it close to his lips.

"Officer Ukai, I am going to need you to check the traffic light footage, keep an eye for a black van without a license plate, over," Kuro said before he put his speaker back. 

"If something happens, let us know." Sheriff Ukai said. "Starting tomorrow, you will have a police officer guarding the store. You are to call us immediately if you see that black van around again."

"Yes sheriff, Thank you, Sheriff." The store manager said.

Meanwhile, in the back of the store, Iwaizumi and Oikawa was looking around to see if anything would be helpful with this case. Oikawa found a piece of paper.

“No way,” Oikawa numbed. "Hey Iwa-Chan, take a look at this.”

“What is it?” Iwaizumi looked at the paper. “Oh wow... seems like Tanaka was planning on putting a ring on it."

"I don't think that's it," Oikawa mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Think about it," Oikawa said, still staring intensely at the paper. "Even though we don't know where they are, we know that they are close. But this is strange... Why would they leave this here- It's like they want us to catch them... Unless."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. Not only did Oikawa actually have an idea of what was happening, or the fact it might be somewhat accurate, but Iwaizumi knew it too. Tanaka was smart, and the only time he would make situations look like it was a slip-up... there was only one conclusion.

"It's a trap!" Iwaizumi and Oikawa said in unison. They frantically looked around for more clues, then Iwaizumi found something, behind some boxes, there was a mic. Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa's sleeve.

"What?" Oikawa asked a little too loudly. Iwaizumi put his finger on his lip, telling Oikawa to be quiet, he then pointed where the mic was. Oikawa's eyes widened. He then whispered, "They can't know we are onto them, don't grab it." Tanaka was listening in on their conversation. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked back to the front of the store, they saw Kuroo, Bokuto, and Sheriff Ukai ending a conversation with the store manager.

"Did you guys find anything?" Iwaizumi asked the group.

"We are getting Keishin (Officer Ukai) to look at the footage on the traffic lights," Kuroo said. "We are looking for a black van with no license plate."

"I found tire marks that lead to a dead road, but then they just stop after a while," Bokuto said, putting his hands around his waist. "What is that you're holding?"

"Well, it is a paper with a jewelry store number and the name of the store," Oikawa said. "This seems too good to be true, so it's obviously a trap."

"What makes you say that?" Sheriff Ukai asked.

"Tanaka is smart, he is sneaky with his next moves." Iwaizumi said. "It wouldn't make sense for him to leave this here."

"Plus, Iwa-chan found a mic in the back room," Oikawa said. "We believe they have been listening to our conversation when we found the note."

"I think it is best to keep everything silent for now, They already know we caught on their trick." Sheriff Ukai stated. "They can't know that we are close to finding them"

Everyone nodded in agreement, then Akaashi ran into the store.

"Guys, I think we got something!" Akaashi said out of breath.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked. Everyone gathered around Akaashi.

"So I finally was able to calm down the mob outside, and get the reporters away. But as everyone was walking away, someone pulled me aside and told me that they think they saw Tanaka earlier today" Akaashi said. "But they were too nervous to mention it in public so we are going to Skype later."

"Really? Who is it?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi took out a small piece of paper and read the name on it.

"Someone by the name of Shoyo Hinita." Akaashi looked up at the rest of the group. "I have to stay at the office a little late tonight so I guess it works out."

"Kuroo and I will stay too," Bokuto said with his signature smile. "We are going over the footage with Keishin, so if you need anything you can let us know."

"Thanks guys." Akaashi smiled.

"Okay, I think we should get going." Sheriff Ukai said as he turned to the store manager. "Give us a call if you see anything, and as I said, we will have officers patrol your store tomorrow. We will also call someone to repair the damages."

"Thank you again, sheriff." The store manager smiled as they walked out the store. They got in their cars and drove back to the department.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamamoto had one hand on the wheel, facing the road as Noya and Kiyoko were cheering about their two successful robberies today.  
They were throwing money all in the back seat and clapping. As that was going on, Tanaka was listening to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's conversation. It is obvious that they caught on about the trick, but it is unclear to him if they found the mic or if they were close. and the thought of being caught and losing it all worried him. So he kept his cool in front of his friend's and Kiyoko so they don't worry about him.


	2. Chapter Two: Details (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto figure out details about Nishinoya's origin and how he met Yamamoto and Tanaka.  
> Bokuto Tries his best to ignore his feelings for Akaashi.  
> Nishinoya opens up about his backstory to Tanaka.

It was late at night. Everyone already left the building except for Keishin, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. They were stressed out about the case more than anyone so they decided that if they want this to be over, they have to do it as soon as possible and correctly. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Keishin were reviewing the footage they were given from the traffic lights. They haven't seen anything suspicious for a while, but then Kuroo pointed out something.

"Hey, can you run that back a few seconds?" Kuroo asked.

"Sure," Keishin mumbled. He rewound the video and that's when they saw Tanaka's van leaving the gun store and onto a dead highway.

"Found him," Bokuto mumbled, keeping his eyes on the computer.

"Do you have any more videos so we can follow him?" Kuroo asked.

"No, apparently the other cameras were broken, or the ones I already have, show nothing," Keishin replied, he then looked at Bokuto. "You mentioned that you saw tire marks making their way on that dead road. Did you find anything?"

"No, based on the markings, I assume that they were speeding off, hoping they won't get caught. After a while, the markings disappear, so they must have slowed down." Bokuto said. "I continued on that road for a little bit, and it leads to the other side of Japan. I will go back tomorrow and ask around."

"Oh, I know where you're talking about," Keishin said. "People rarely use that street any more since a new one has been made. It leads to where all the houses are. The one that Tanaka went down, is where all the stores are. So I doubt they live there, but rather have a temporary hideout."

"I believe we are going to catch them sooner than we expected." Kuroo smiled. "Your grandfather is going to have police officers patrol around the area where that gun store is."

"Did he say who?" Bokuto asked.

"Apparently some guys from the 9th floor are moving up here working on the case with us. Basically the same scenario with Akaashi." Kuroo said. "It is unclear if they are staying or just here temporary, but it is clear Akaashi is staying."

"Oh, speaking of Akaashi..." Keishin looked at Bokuto. "I never actually got the chance to properly welcome him here last week. How is he doing? It can get hectic here in the first week."

"He seems to be doing good," Bokuto said. "I talked to him a couple of times, he is starting to get comfortable."

Keishin nodded his head. Everyone knew that Bokuto and Akaashi have been friends since childhood. So when Akaashi was moved to the top floor, they usually have him working with Bokuto.

"Speaking of Akaashi, I should go check on him, he met a guy that might know something about Tanaka, so he is going to call him," Bokuto said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Keishin's office. Keishin and Kuroo smirked behind Bokuto's back. Not only did they know about their childhood friendship, but they also knew about Bokuto's feelings towards Akaashi. Bokuto claims that they aren't there anymore, but it's clear they never left.

Bokuto walks into Akaashi's office. He sees him setting up his computer. Bokuto leans by the door. "Hey, stranger." Bokuto smirks.

"Bokuto...hi," Akaashi said, keeping his eyes on the computer. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, so suddenly I need a reason to see my best friend?" Bokuto said with his hand over his chest, pretending to act offended.

"No." Akaashi laughed. "I just figured you were busy looking over the footage with Kuroo and Keishin."

"I was," Bokuto said with his hands in his pockets and walked up to Akaashi. "But we already found something, and I am going to go back tomorrow to find more stuff about where Tanaka might be."

"What did you find?" Akaashi asked.

"The footage showed Tanaka going to the other side of Japan. But we don't know exactly where he is." Bokuto said. "All we know is that we have to stay cautious because we might get set up."

"Yeah, Iwaizumi mentioned that to me earlier," Akaashi said. "What's up with that?"

"There was a note that Tanaka left," Bokuto said. "On it, there was a jewelry store. I guess he wanted us to believe that he is actually planning on going there."

"Iwaizumi also mentioned a mic," Akaashi said.

"Yeah, we believe that Tanaka has been listening to Iwaizumi and Oikawa when they figured out it was a trap," Bokuto said. "We just need to be careful with this investigation now."

Akaashi nodded in silence. He continued typing on his computer. An awkward silence came among them

"So... did you end up calling that guy about Tanaka?" Bokuto asked.

"No," Akaashi said. "I was a little busy, so I am going to call him now."

"Oh, Okay," Bokuto said. "I could lea-"

"Shh," Akaashis said as his screen changed to a small gingered hair man. Bokuto assumed it was the 'Shoyo Hinata' that Akaashi mentioned. "Hello, Hinata. I'm Deputy Keiji Akaashi, this is my partner, officer Kōtarō Bokuto. We met earlier today." Bokuto looked at Akaashi. He seems like a different person when he is on a call with someone. Before, he was nervous about the whole case, but now he seems more determined than anyone. Bokuto turned to Hinata and waved.

"Hello." Hinata smiled and waved at the two officers.

"Now, Hinata, you said you may know something about Tanaka?" Akaashi Asked.

"Yes, and I apologize that I wasted your time earlier," Hinata said. "I know that this case is really important to you guys and-"

"Hinata. It's okay." Akaashi said with a reassuring smile. "We are here to help you, just tell us what you know."

"Okay." Hinata sighed. "Yu Nishinoya... I went to school with him. We were friends in high school, and he also used to be my roommate. The last time I heard from him, we got into an argument, but then the argument shifted to him saying that he was going to leave Japan, and to never talk to him again. The next day that is when he was wanted for helping Tanaka." Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Bokuto. Something wasn't adding up. What were Nishinoya and Hinata arguing about? What does he mean by Nishinoya 'used to be his roommate'? And Why is Hinata just now reaching out about Nishinoya?

"Please, clarify something, Hinata," Bokuto said. "Nishinoya was spotted working with Tanaka multiple times before someone was able to put a name to the face."

"That's what our argument was about," Hinata said with his hands in his lap, looking down at them. "I found out he was working with Tanaka and I told him to either turn himself in or I would. And I only meant that as a threat, I didn't want to resort to getting him into any more trouble. And that's when he told me he was leaving Japan."

"Do you know how he knows Tanaka?" Akaashi asked.

"I'm not sure." Hinata's voice trailed off. But then he lifted his head up and spoke again. "I had to move houses anyway so Nishinoya decided to find somewhere else to go since I was moving in with some of my other friends. After a couple of weeks, Noya had a roommate, Yamamoto. So I guess that Yamamoto and Tanaka were somewhat close. I don't entirely know the background on how things started, but Yamamoto was definitely Noya's roommate."

"And how did you know this?" Akaashi asked.

"Noya told me that he didn't feel comfortable living in a crowded home, so I offered to help him find a place to stay. He was moving into an apartment that was close to a college he was enrolled in, and he told me he found a desperate roommate that goes to the same college and an apartment on Craigslist that went by the same 'Dave'," Hinata said. "So, we drove to the building and this 'Dave' who I now know is Yamamoto... answered the door. Of course, they talked about details on the apartment on the phone, such as rent and other stuff. But when we got there, they seemed like they already knew each other."

"Do you know the address?" Akaashi asked. "Surely if they were smart, they would know that their home isn't a safe place to be at since they are wanted."

"Yes," Hinata said as he grabbed his phone. "I'll text it to you." Akaashi heard his phone ring, it is a text message from an unsaved number. Anyone with common sense would know that it's Hinata's number. Akaashi looked back up at his computer.

"Thank you, Hinata. We will keep in touch." Akaashi smiled. "And if you need anything, feel free to give me a call."

"Thank you, officers." Hinata smiled.

"Have a good evening." Bokuto smiled as Akaashi hung up. Bokuto thought that Akaashi would call it a night and go home, but he sat there, eyes glued on his computer. "Hey, how about you take a break. You've been working harder than anyone else here. How about you come to my place, relax, and have a few drinks?"

"No can do," Akaashi said, typing aggressively on his computer. "There is so much more information that is needed, and can be used."

"What? That Hinata and Nishinoya went to the same high school together, and that Nishinoya and Yamamoto were roommates AND went to the same college together?" Bokuto asked. "If that is valuable information we might as well track down and find everyone those two went to school with."

Akaashi looked away from his computer and looked at Bokuto, smiling.

"Oh my god," Bokuto mumbled under his breath. "Did you actually find someone that went to school with them?"

"Only one for Yamamoto," Akaashi mumbled. "Do you remember Kenma?"

"What? Like Kuroo's ex-boyfriend, Kenma?" Bokuto asked. "The one that transferred schools shortly after their break up, Kenma?"

"Exactly." Akaashi snapped his fingers and continued typing on his computer. "It turns out that after Kenma and Kuroo broke up, he transferred to a school called Nekoma High. And apparently, that is also the name of the school that Yamamoto went to. But nothing has come up for Yamamoto's college. That was until I continued searching, Nishinoya also didn't get enrolled in a college."

"What exactly are you saying?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi was now on google maps, looking around at the neighborhood that Hinata sent him.

"I'm saying that Hinata is telling us what Nishinoya told him. There is, in fact, a college in this area I've been down here multiple times. But Yamamoto and Nishinoya never attended here." Akaashi said. "This could have gone down one or two ways. One, Nishinoya knew Yamamoto all along, and he lied to get Hinata to help him move in with Yamamoto. Or two, They actually moved close to this college and never attended physically because they were either homeschooling or got a private tutor."

"The fact that you got all that information and came to that conclusion in a couple of hours scares me." Bokuto laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well there are still multiple things that don't make sense," Akaashi said. "Firstly, How do Yamamoto and Nishinoya know each other? Secondly, Who did Tanaka get to first? And thirdly, Why can't I find any records on Tanaka and Kiyoko?"

"Seem's like we would have to go to where all of this started," Bokuto said.

"Way ahead of you." Akaashi stood up after turning off his computer. "I'm going to tomorrow."

"I wanna come," Bokuto said.

"I thought you were going back to the other side of Japan?" Akaashi said.

"I am," Bokuto said. "But after that, I don't really have anything planned. So I'll be more than happy to go with you."

"Okay, when are you going?" Akaashi asked. "I'll go with you over there."

"I'm going to leave right after the Sheriff introduces us to those new officers from the 9th floor," Bokuto said.

"Sound's good." Akaashi smiled and walked towards the door. "Also, when you get the chance, ask Kuroo if he is still on talking terms with Kenma."

"Will do." Bokuto smiled and walked outside the building with Akaashi. Their cars were the only ones still in the parking lot, meaning Kuroo and Keishin already left. "I'll see you tomorrow, get enough rest, and don't stay up too late working on the investigation."

"Okay." Akaashi rolled his eyes and smiled. Bokuto watched Akaashi get into his car and drive off. The feelings for him were definitely still there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka was sitting in the kitchen, contemplating things. He lost his train of thought when someone called his name.

"Tanaka!" The voice whispered yelled. Tanaka flinched and turned around to see a tiny man. Nishinoya.

"Oh, hey, Noya," Tanaka mumbled as he rubbed his hand on his bald head.

"You got a lot on your mind too, huh?" Nishinoya asked, pulling a seat next to Tanaka.

"Yeah," Tanaka mumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nishinoya asked.

"It's just-" Tanaka sighed and continued talking. "Nothing lasts forever, I know that. Everyone else here knows that too. It was like... Last week the four of us were on top of the world. And now-"

"-We are reaching our end," Nishinoya finished Tanaka's sentence. "I know."

The two sat in silence for what seems like an eternity until Nishinoya spoke up again.

"I gave up and risked everything for this, and I'm not going down without a fight, and you aren't either." Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other. "And if I am being honest, if I got the chance to do this again in another life, knowing the outcome... I would take that chance again, and again, and again."

Tanaka smiled and laughed.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Tanaka asked.

"Nope." Nishinoya smiled. "I'd follow you guys to the ends of the earth."

Tanaka smiled again. This wasn't the first time Nishinoya gave inspiring words, and it definitely won't be the last. The silence came among them again.

"What's on your mind, short stack?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm just thinking about who I would be if things were different." Nishinoya said.

"What do you mean?" Tanaka asked.

"You don't know?" Nishinoya aksed. Tanaka shook his head. "Well, when I was ending High School, I was living with someone before I moved in with Yamamoto. His name is Shoyo Hinata, we were best friends. One night I got completely shitfaced, but I never called Hinata to pick me up because he never liked me getting drunk, and I wasn't in the mood for him to lecture me, so I just walked. I had no idea where I was going, but I ended up on a highway."

Tanaka knew that Nishinoya had a rough past, but he didn't want to force him to say it. This is the first time Nishinoya opened up about his life to Tanaka.

"I was unable to walk properly, I just wanted to go home." Nishinoya said ast tears filled hus eyes and blurred his vision. "A car pulled up, and a man came out. He asked me if I wanted a ride, I said no. I thught he was just a nice guy that wanted to give someone a ride home, but as he kept pressuring me to get into the car, I knew something ws wrong. So I kept walking and he kept following me. I couldn't let that creep know where I lived so I didn't go to my house straight away. Next thing I know is that I blacked out and the next day, I was in the hospital. And Yamamoto was there."

Nishinoya didn't have to say any more to explain to Tanaka what happened. He knew. Tanaka patted Nishinoya's back as he continued talking.

"If I had just listened to Hinata, I wouldn't find myself in those situtions." Nishinoya said. "But Yamamoto saved me that night, we continued talking ever since. When I returned home, Hinata rushed towards me, and I saw the worry on his face. I told him what happened and he insisted on moving into a safer area, His friends owened a house that had a couple of rooms still available and it was in a neighborhood that nobody really goes in unless they live there or are visiting someone there. But I felt uncomfortable living in a housewith a bunch of people, so he helped me look for a house. I decided to look on Craigslist for a roommate, and I found someone under the name 'Dave' which was Yamamoto under a fake name, I didn't realize that until I called him."

"So since then, you've been living with him." Tanaka mumbled.

"Yeah," Nishinoya mumbled. "I wish that things went differently, but If it was, and for some reason I was still able to do this again, I would do it."

Tanaka sat in silence as Nishinoya stood up. His last words forever burned in his mind.

"Just something you should consider... Don't look back."


End file.
